<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother of Cambion by Barrel2s1cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748272">Mother of Cambion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool'>Barrel2s1cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amon's Baby Doll Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devilman (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Devilmen, Cabins, Demons, F/M, Lactation, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People may call her the first but she cared about their child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amon's Baby Doll Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother of Cambion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People may call her the first but she cared about their child.</p><p> </p><p>Pregnancy can cause change in behavior.</p><p>Lala was too afraid to touch Miki along with her unborn child. Almost like Lala knows that Miki is pregnant with a Cambion or something Lala say.</p><p> </p><p>While she barely suffers morning sickness but her baby bump felt heavy, almost like she swallowed a boulder.</p><p> </p><p>The house was silent except for Miki sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a tapping on the window that woke her up.</p><p> </p><p>Miki got up, worried about the sound.</p><p> </p><p>It was Akira but bloody. Miki let her husband in but his arms are bloody.</p><p>"Miki?" Akira spoke, blood soaked his arms as he reached out to touch Miki's swollen belly.</p><p> </p><p>Then Miki felt a kick against her stomach, was her child.</p><p> </p><p>"Akira?" Miki asked then she felt her husband's lips wrapped around her breast.</p><p>"Ngggghhhhh....!" Miki gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Being a bit greedy...." she joked a bit, Akira pulled away and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?" He asked his wife as she stroke his clothed groin which earned a groan out of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>